


Water Washes Away All Troubles

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homelessness, Nudity, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Water Washes Away All Troubles

There were a lot of things that Selina liked about having an all access pass to Bruce’s mansion, small things that most people took for granted. For instance, she had never been anywhere that food was always available to her. In Bruce’s house, the fridge was always packed full of food and the cabinets always had different kinds of junk food for her. The first time she had been there, he had told her she could have anything that she wanted from the kitchen, to just go get her something whenever she wanted it. That was something she had never experienced in her life, she was lucky if she even got a meal most days, let alone snacks. If she wanted something, she had to steal it and most places caught onto her antics after the first few times, and there were only so many streets to pickpocket on before people started watching out for her. 

What she truly was in awe of was the fact that Bruce had so many bathrooms, all with different special features that she could utilize. The showers and bathtubs must have cost a fortune, there were some that were a shower-bath combo, some with just a bathtub, but her favorite was the one that was on the top floor of the house. It was tucked inside of the master bedroom on that floor and an enclosed shower that trapped all the steam inside of it, heating up nicely. After nearly a week of not visiting the mansion, that was where Bruce found her when he came home one day. Investigating the sound of running water, he stepped into the bathroom to find the entire room full of steam. The closed shower door was covered in it, though he could make out the shape of Selina standing inside of it with the water turned on as high as it would go. 

Even though everything was completely steamed up, Bruce would recognize her anywhere and it brought a smile to his face that she was back. He had been worried about her, worried she had gotten hurt somewhere when she had stopped showing up, but he always worried about her whenever she was back out on the streets. She always got into so much trouble when she was out there alone, sometimes even when she was with him and she was going to end up getting actually hurt one day. For the time being, he could relax for a bit, knowing that she was back with him and safe. She was just scrubbing away the dirt and grime of the streets now, seeming to enjoy the hot water that was cascading down over her, taking full advantage of the luxury of running water. If the amount of steam and knowing Selina as well as he did, he would wager that she had been in the shower for a while now and was probably close to finishing up-she could take all the time she wanted.

“You know, I was planning on ordering some takeout, I suppose I could also pick up something for you as well. Since it seems that I have a guest, after all.” Bruce suggested as soon as the water was turned off, Selina stepping out a moment later. Certainly, it had been a while since Selina had an actual meal, especially one that she didn’t have to steal to get. He averted his gaze as she did so, a bright blush on his cheeks, trying to give her a bit of privacy. Even though she seemed less than worried as she wrapped her towel, drying her hair off a bit before wrapping it tightly around herself. When Bruce finally looked back, his heart fluttered at the sight of Selina wrapped in that huge fluffy towel and skin pink from the heat of the shower, she looked positively content. He didn’t think that he would ever get tired of seeing her looking so happy.


End file.
